Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a wing knob adjusting device for an air vent, and more particularly, to a wing knob adjusting device for an air vent, in which a rotational structure of a wing knob for an air vent is improved to increase its operability.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a wing knob adjusting device for an air vent for a vehicle is a device for adjusting external air introduced into a vehicle.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a wing knob adjusting device for an air vent for a vehicle according to the related art may include an air vent housing 10 forming an air outlet into which external air is introduced, a plurality of front wings 20 horizontally mounted rotatably in the air vent housing 10 to adjust a horizontal discharge direction of air, a plurality of rear wings 30 rotatably mounted vertically in front of the front wings 20 to adjust a vertical discharge direction of air, and an actuating knob 40 adjusting the plurality of front wings 20 and the plurality rear wings 30.
In this configuration, the actuating knob 40 includes a rear wing connector connected with the rear wing 30 so as to slidably move horizontally and a front wing connector mounted at a rear end of the rear wing connector and connected with a bar 21 of the front wing 20.
However, the wing knob adjusting device for an air vent for a vehicle according to the related art has a problem in that the front wing connector is separated from the bar 21 of the front wing 20 at the time of horizontally rotating the actuating knob 40, which causes a malfunction.
Further, noise occurs due to a friction of the front wing connector and the bar 21 of the front wing 20 and air is leaked to an actuating groove 22 of the front wing 20, to thereby degrade air volume control force.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.